1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display substrate and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device has various advantageous characteristics, such as a small thickness, a light weight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, LCD devices have been widely used as monitors, personal computers, cellular phones, etc. An LCD device includes an LCD panel that displays an image by controlling the optical transmissivity of a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight assembly to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a signal line, a thin film transistor, and a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Generally, a vertical electric field is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, in order to drive the liquid crystal.
The thin film transistor is a switching element including a semiconductor channel layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a gate electrode. When particles are formed adjacent to the source and the drain electrode, due to a defect of the manufacturing process, off-leakage problems may occur.